


You should be ashamed

by Tigg



Series: Friends Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Gen, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Derek gets stopped for speeding
Series: Friends Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850320
Kudos: 20





	You should be ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> So after binge watching friends I thought it would be fun to put some of the pack in various scenes.

Derek pressed down on the gas peddle, unconcerned of the speedometer slowly climbing higher. Stiles was braced next to him trying and failing to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Will you calm down we aren't going to crash, I _am_ a werewolf after all, you just need to relax."

"Yeah I will just relax because we are only going...oh god how fast are we going?!" Suddenly there was a flashing light filling their rear-view mirror and the familiar whoop whoop of a police siren. With a curse Derek pulled over, waiting for the officer to approach.

"Stiles switch places with me"

"What? No!"

"Come on my license is expired"

"you don't have a license?!"

"I have been a bit busy trying not to get killed! Now switch places with me"

Derek leant down and tried to slide between Stiles' legs "Come on you go over I go under" but Stiles would not move, eventually Derek looked up from his position with his head wedged between Stiles' thighs.

"Yeah I'm sure we wont get arrested for this" With a shove Stiles pushed Derek back to his side of the car just as the officer approached. With a huff Derek relaxed back into his chair and tilted his head towards the officer.

"Hi there officer was I going a little bit too fast?" Derek all but cooed at the man staring down at him, Stiles sat up straighter and stared in disbelief at Derek.

"Yeah, I am gonna need your license and registration please" Derek leant forwards to retrieve his documents before smiling up at the officer from under his lashes.

"you know I had the strangest dream about a police officer last night" The officer leant against the car and smiled down at Derek.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I got pulled over and wound down my window then....well I can't tell you the rest" Derek rumbled and batted his eyelashes as he handed over the documents, caressing the officers hand as he did so. "here you go officer Handsome"

"Oh it's Hanson"

"oops my mistake" Stiles was slack jawed in the passenger side as Derek moved his fingers through his hair and down his jaw. Distracting Officer Hanson as he tried to inspect the documents Derek had given him.

"About this license" Stiles grinned waiting for the officer to tear Derek a new one for driving with an expired license. "this is a great picture"

"Oh you think so?" Derek simpered, "I had just rolled right out of bed"

"Well you look amazing"

Stiles couldn't bite his tongue any more. "He should it was taken 10 years ago!" ok maybe he said that a bit louder than he meant to. Derek turned to snarl at him before turning a dazzling smile back to Officer Hanson.

"I bet you are wondering about that date there..."

"I am.....you must be a libra"

"Oh my god I am" Stiles never thought he would hear a honest to god giggle leave Derek Hales mouth but there it was.

"Alright, well you promise you will get this taken care of as soon as possible"

"I will" Derek sounded properly contrite.

"and no more speeding"

"I promise" Derek vowed wide eyed.

"and you better let him drive, he got a license?"

"yes sir" and with that the man walked away, at first Stiles thought Derek had been handed a ticket but soon saw it was the officers phone number. Stiles found himself swapping seats with a very smug looking Derek.

"I'm surprised you are letting me drive."

"It's that or have my car seized"

So Stiles might be going a little slow, he wasn't used to a car with so much power. Roscoe was much more gentle where anything past 65mph and he made an alarming clunking sound. Suddenly Stiles' mirror was filled with flashing lights for a second time that night.   
"You have to be kidding me, I haven't done anything, I swear to got if this is Officer Horny looking for a good time I'm running him over"

The officer was promptly at Stiles' window glaring down at him.

"Any idea what speed you were doing?"

"No officer but it couldn't have been more than 60"

"You're right, you were doing 35" Derek almost chocked on his laugh next to him.

"You aren't going to give me a ticket for going to slow though are you?"

"You bet I am, License and registration" After a brief pause Stiles rummaged for his documents and sat back.

"you know I had the weirdest dream last night" Stiles tried to flutter his eyelashes up at the officer but it probably looked more like he had something in his eye.

"License"

"Don't you want to hear about my dream....Officer...Pretty?"

"It's Petty, I will be right back with your ticket" Stiles slumped in his seat when the officer walked back to his own car to write the ticket up.

"you should be ashamed" laughter filled Derek's voice "your dad is the Sheriff!"

"I know" Stiles groaned and leant his head against the edge of the steering wheel.


End file.
